


Balance

by the_quiet_void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Earth, Love, Other, Romance, Spiritual, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: Life and Death meet at the beginning of the universe. They notice how different they are and yet still similar.
Relationships: Death & Life, Death/Life, Life & Death - Relationship, Life/Death, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have always been fascinated with the idea of Life and Death being personified and falling in love!
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated!

Life was first. They grew from the ground and bloomed to be the most beautiful. Wherever they walked in the forest, flowers and trees grew. They were so loved by the creatures in this forest. A soft warmth seeped into the ground down to the roots. 

Life was always best at creation and beauty. They thrived that way.

For a moment, everything was perfect.

However, things cannot live forever, and so Life met Death. Before Death had even arrived, creatures scurried into holes and hiding places as a cold wind swept across the once beautiful forest. Brightly colored flowers withered as leaves from dying trees fell to the ground. Titters and chirps of fear echoed across the forest, but Life was not afraid.

Life had never met Death before and had been alone for some time. 

Meanwhile, Death rose from the cold ground. They were always best at destruction and harshness. At least until they met Life.

Death had never wanted anything as much as they wanted Life. Life was so happy, sitting in a circle of green grass making flowers grow. Animals came from their hiding places to be with Life. Death wanted to go to them. They couldn’t. Death had only every hurt things they touched. 

At that moment, a small chipmunk came up to them. It nudged them, and it immediately fell on the ground. No heartbeat. 

Death looked to Life as if to apologize for the first time since their existence. Life rose from the ground, robes colorful and welcoming. They knelt next to Death. The moment they touched the chipmunk its eyes blinked, and it bolted away. 

When Life looked up at Death, something warm exploded in their body. Death had always been cold and calm, but Life made them feel alive. It had never been like this before. Death moved to touch Life but stopped. 

Life stood up and looked at the black robes. Life had never seen anything so different and yet so similar to them. They had both been alone.

Life felt something different than they felt for other living things. It felt cool and breathless. Life was afraid to touch Death, but curiosity won. They reached out a hand.

Death’s robes were cold and rough underneath their hand. Death looked surprised and shaken, expecting Life to perish in front of them. 

After this, they lived on Earth together, watching over the world. Love and balance were created from them for all the world to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
